


Close to Me

by sithdjarin



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just really want to give this man a hug, once again I am soft, this is just 2k words about frankie being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin
Summary: Frankie takes care of you when you're having a shitty day.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am incapable of writing anything that's not soft. this one might be a little more rough but i just wanted to write something sweet for our man frankie.

“What about _Star Wars_? You always want to watch _Star Wars_.” Frankie suggested from the kitchen, clearing up your dinner and putting away leftovers for you while you sunk into the couch, probably with the worst posture in history. You didn't have the energy to care, however, still feeling like absolute shit. That day had just not been good whatsoever, between your mood itself as soon as you woke up and every single little thing seeming to go wrong. Except Frankie. Frankie was never anything but a warm ray of light in your life, taking care of you and making you laugh when you needed it. And, god, did you need it today. He came through as he always did, surprising you after work with your favorite take-out, some ice cream, and plenty of affection. You didn't know what lottery in life you had won to get him in your life, but god knows you were thankful for it.

“Not tonight,” you sighed, shifting to lay down on the couch and stretching your arms over your head with a grunt. You tried to rack your brain some more for something you actually felt like watching, but absolutely nothing came to mind. You let out another sigh of frustration, you couldn't even think of a goddamn _movie_ to watch today.

Your boyfriend groaned as he sauntered into the living room, collapsing on top of you over-dramatically.

“You’re driving me up the wall, sweetheart. If you don’t decide, I’ll turn on fuckin’ QVC or something.” He wrapped his arms around your middle, scruff tickling the crook of your neck as he buried his face in your shoulder. You took his hat off to run your fingers through his messy hair. The weight of him against you soothed your tired and frustrated mood, so you focused on the warmth of him radiating through his flannel shirt, resting your head back against the arm of the couch as he nuzzled himself further into your shoulder like a contented housecat.

“I _do_ need a new vacuum,” you mused jokingly, earning another annoyed grunt from your boyfriend. “Really, Fish, just pick something off Netflix. I don’t care.”

“Well…” he trailed off, beginning to press hot kisses to your jaw. You melted at the affection, tilting your head up so he could have better access. “We don't _have_ to watch a movie. We could do something else.” He left the safety of your neck to wiggle his eyebrows at you, an attempt to lighten your mood. 

“I was gonna say yes, but after that, I don't think I'm feeling it anymore," he scoffed in mock-offense at your banter. You brushed your fingers through the hair that had fallen over his forehead, combing it back with the rest of his unruly curls. Clearly your expression let it slip that you were still feeling down, based on the sad, gentle smile he gave you. "I'm sorry I'm in such a bad mood, Frankie." He shook his head at your words and dismissed your apology, leaning forward to peck your lips.

“No apologies allowed, sweetheart, everyone has shitty days. I just want to make it better, if I can," he sat up, pulling you with him, and settling once you were seated comfortably in his lap. "What do you wanna do, baby?"

"Honestly, I just want to take a long shower, cry, and go to bed. Fuck today." You laughed half-heartedly. 

"Fuck today," Frankie nodded in agreement, and before you knew it, he was scooping you up in his arms. "I think we can accomplish all of that. Even the crying, if you need it." You smiled, openly staring in adoration at him as he made his way into your bathroom. He deposited you on the counter as he moved around, turning on the water and gathering towels for you both.

"Hey," you caught his arm as he went to check the water again and pulled him to stand between your legs. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, settling his hands on your hips. "Thanks for this, baby. You didn't have to do any of this."

"No, but I wanted to," he shrugged. "I don't like seeing you unhappy. Doesn't matter if it's just from a bad day."

"I don't deserve you, Frankie Morales." You gently pulled him to you, kissing his forehead. He murmured a disagreement under his breath, squeezing your hip affectionately before moving back to check the water temperature again. It seemed to be at his liking, so he returned to your side to help you undress.

As soon as you were both under the soothing, hot water, a sense of relief washed over you. A hot shower with your loving boyfriend was exactly what you needed to rinse this shitty mood off of you. You held back an audible groan at how good it felt. Frankie wrapped his arms around your waist from behind as you let the water wet your hair, pressing a sweet kiss to your cheek. He reached for your shampoo, beginning to gingerly work his fingers against your scalp. It felt good. Tingles ran up your body at the contact, love washing over you at him doing such a simple task in order to make you feel better. The way his fingers danced over your body, brushing lovingly against your skin at each movement as he continued washing your hair, then moving onto the rest of you, was pure bliss. You felt almost dazed between the warmth of the shower and his affections.

Once he finished, you began to return the favor, pouring as much love into the action as he had done with you. It was cathartic to be able to physically give and receive such intimacy with this man that you loved, cleansing your brain as well as your body. Frankie clearly enjoyed it the same as you did, letting out quiet noises of contentment when you spent a little longer rubbing his perpetually aching back. You finished off your ministrations with a kiss to his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his middle from behind and closing your eyes to enjoy the feeling of your skin against his. Frankie’s hands drifted down to yours, rubbing soothing circles into your knuckles. The two of you stood there in silence for a few minutes, just basking in each other's presence, before he was turning to face you once again. He placed a gentle finger under your chin to raise your gaze to his. A moment or two passed in silence before he spoke softly.

“You know I love you, right?” He was so certain every time he told you this, his deep, brown eyes staring right into yours, eyebrows raising just the slightest bit in sincerity. 

“Of course, Fish,” your hands slid up his chest to find their place around his neck, and he pulled you flush against him. “I love you so much.” Your boyfriend nearly cut your words off with a searing kiss, tightening his grip around you even more. He rested his forehead against yours as he pulled away, holding your gaze.

“Good. I never want you to feel anything less than loved,” he ran his hand up your spine and back down again, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke. “I would do anything for you, beautiful. My love." You were silent, only kissing him again in response. The amount of love this man was able to give to you was overwhelming. This man, who had endured so much trauma, struggled often with his own serious demons, was so giving and kind with his affections and opening up to you. He dropped everything just to come over and be with you because you mentioned off-handedly that you were having a shitty day. It amazed you. You held him a little tighter, feeling tears sting your eyes. He pulled back when he heard you sniffle. "Why are you crying, baby?"

"Nothing, I just love you," you mumbled. "Crying was on the schedule anyways."

"I guess it was, huh?" Frankie moved away briefly to turn off the water, reaching out to grab a towel and beginning to dry you off. You felt like a little kid, the tears coming fast now, originally out of happiness, but now just something cathartic as your shitty day fueled your emotions.

A towel was soon wrapped snugly around you, with a kiss on your cheek, as you watched Frankie towel himself off quickly before helping you step out of the shower. 

In the blink of an eye, you were in your bedroom again, tears now gone as you gently towel-dried your hair some more so you wouldn't get your sheets too wet. You were feeling much better than before. As you put away your towel, you began looking around for the closest shirt to wear to bed before your eyes landed on Frankie's discarded flannel. You smiled, slipping it on without hesitation, and sighing at the comfort of the soft, worn fabric, clad with the scent of him.

Frankie returned to the bedroom soon enough, the tub of ice cream he had brought earlier and two spoons in hand. He was a beautiful sight to see, only wearing his boxers, hair now damp and messy. 

"Look at you," he paused in the doorway for a moment to blatantly check you out from your position on the bed, sitting up resting against the headboard with your bare legs stretched out in front of you. You couldn't help the blush that crept up your cheeks. Somehow he still managed you get you flustered so easily, despite being in a committed relationship and taking every opportunity he could to smother you in compliments. "I think I might just give you my shirts to wear all the time. They suit you much better than me." He joined you on the bed, popping open the late-night treat and handing you a spoon. You nudged the remote over to him, urging him to put on whatever he wanted. Yet again proving to be the most thoughtful boyfriend in the world, he turned on your favorite sitcom to watch together.

Barely an hour later, the ice cream was put away in the freezer for later, and you were completely snuggled into Frankie's side, just beginning to drift off from the soothing motions of his hand rubbing circles into your ribcage, having made its way beneath his shirt to your bare skin at some point. He turned his head to look at you, affection shining in his eyes at your sleepy state. He didn't dare disturb you, just pressed a firm kiss to your temple and murmured a wish of sweet dreams in your ear. He wouldn't fall asleep for another hour, but that was okay with him, because you were in his arms, and seeing the sweet, peaceful expression on your face as you slept was enough to keep him content.


End file.
